


Guys Bein Dudes

by bunnybrook



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking and peeing, what guys love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys Bein Dudes

Bad Cop has his hands down his pants, wobbling on his feet while he tries to get his penis out. He’s laughing but he can’t remember why, a split lip dribbling blood down his chin. It was probably something Benny said, about the way his blood looked like the strawberry syrup people put on snow cones and ice cream.

 

Finally Bad gets his dick out enough to piss. He stands with his feet shoulders width apart and lets out a sigh. Benny’s standing over his shoulder, a few inches shorter than him, just enough to be able to rest his head on Bad’s shoulder.

“Why are you watchin’?” Bad asks, his lips just a bit too big for the words to come out. He sways a bit and he’s still pissing.

“You must have a huge bladder,” Benny says and whistles. “Like a balloon.”

“Thank you,” Bad says and laughs. He’s done now, going to stuff his dick back into his pants when benny stops him, a hand on his shoulders. 

“Wait wait wait,” he mumbles. He unzips his pants and sticks his hand down them, pulling out his own penis. “Look.”

“I’m bigger than you,” is the first thing that comes out of Bad’s mouth. They both laugh. 

“Maybe I’m just a grower not a shower,” Benny says back and they keep laughing, both drunk off their asses. Bad leans against the wall, stepping a few feet over and sitting down next to the puddle of piss that he left. 

Maybe we should find out,” Bad slurs, grinning. His lip stings but he just swinces. Benny kicks him gently and sits next to him. He leans over and they kiss, the wet and clumsy sort of kiss that shouldn’t be hot but really, really was. The kind that’s gross to watch but wonderful to feel. Bad’s hands go to Benny’s waist, Benny going straight for Bad’s cock.

They woke up on top of each other with semen on Benny’s shirt and dried to Bad’s face. Their heads ached and they couldn’t stand to look at each other. They help each other up, stretching and groaning away their hangovers, making their way to the street to find a way back to one of their apartments.

“Nice night,” Benny said.

“Probably,” Bad replied. They both laughed, slowly making their way to the bus stop that would get them home.


End file.
